Orang ke Tiga
by chenma
Summary: "Biarkanlah hatimu beristirahat dari status orang ketiga" SuLay/JoonXing SuDo/KyungMyeon EXO's fanfict/BL/DLDR!/Mind to RnR?


"**Biarkanlah hatimu beristirahat dari status orang ketiga"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chenma present . . .**

**Orang ke Tiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, and other**

**Disclaimer : EXO belongs to God. This fanfict belongs to me**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), dll**

**A/N :**** mau berterima kasih pada teman sekolah yang satu – satunya menyukai EXO dan ikutan mendukung couple yaoi sepertiku, hehe.. Karenanya juga akhirnya aku kembali pada dunia ini.**

**Terima kasih juga buat Mas – mas Kahitna buat lagu Cinta Sendiri-nya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah Hari Jum'at, hari kedua dalam seminggu Yixing meliukkan badannya guna memenangkan festival dance antar sekolah yang akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Tadinya sih ia ditemani oleh hoobae yang mempunyai kemampuan setara dengannya, Jongin—atau panggil saja name stagenya, Kai—tapi nyatanya lelaki dengan kulit berwarna eksotis itu tengah mencoba memperbaiki nilai fisikanya yang dibawah standar.

Ck, menari memang keahliannya tapi tidak dengan pelajaran eksak.

Dan berakhirlah ia di ruang latihan, sendirian. Tapi tidak lama karena—

"Xing-ie kau sendiri?"

—seorang lelaki yang dijuluki guardian of angel datang dan duduk di tepi ruangan.

Yixing menghentikan tariannya kemudian ke sudut depan ruangan, mematikan musik dari tape.

Ia meraih sebotol air mineral kemudian meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Kai sedang remedial fisika." Itu responnya sebelum ia merebahkan dirinya dan menjadikan paha empuk si lelaki sebagai bantalannya.

"Harusnya aku yang dimanjakan, kenapa jadi kau yang bermanja – manja padaku, eum?" tanya si lelaki sambil mengeringkan rambut Yixing yang berkeringat karena habis latihan.

Yixing tidak menjawab, ia malah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap gerakan acak gesekan handuk pada kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bersama—"

Drrtt drrrtt

Yixing membuka matanya. Ia merasakan punggungnya sedikit terangkat sebelum kemudian terbaring kembali. Kepalanya didongakkan ketika melihat si lelaki menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

". . ."

"Memangnya kau sudah selesai?"

". . ."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di mobil, ya. Jangan kemana – mana sebelum aku datang!"

Yixing bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Diperhatikannya si lelaki yang tengah membetulkan sedikit pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Harusnya aku tidak membicarakannya."

Si lelaki duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing, "Kyungsoo beruntung sekali berumur panjang, baru aku ingin menyebut namanya dia sudah menelponmu."

"Xing-ie—"

"Lay, namaku Lay, Suho."

Joonmyeon—atau akrab disapa Suho—menghela napasnya, rasanya baru saja mereka melakukan hal manis seperti tadi kenapa sekarang lelaki pemilik dimple di depannya ini sudah memasang mode ngambeknya.

"Tapi tidak ada Kyungsoo di sini, key?"

"Kyungsoo memang tidak ada di sini tapi dia ada di hatimu."

Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya, menahan marah, "kenapa kau suka sekali menyudutkanku?"

"Aku tidak menyudutkanmu!"

"Yixing, begini saja, aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dulu setelah itu aku ke apartemenmu. Kita akan bicara, oke?"

Yixing menggeleng kemudian berdiri, memasukkan secara cepat semua barang miliknya ke dalam tas.

Joonmyeon yang melihatnya segera menyusulnya. Memeluk tubuh yang masih berkeringat itu dari belakang. Ia menunduk, menempelkan hidungnya di bahu Yixing. Wangi tubuh Yixing menguar masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya, memabukkan, "Maafkan aku yang selalu menomorduakanmu. Tapi percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu, Yixing."

"Kau tahu? Begitu sulit rasanya memilih. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal ini pada kalian berdua. Tapi aku benar – benar tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan kalian berdua."

Joonmyeon itu hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja seperti malaikat sampai – sampai ia dipanggil Suho. Tapi sebenarnya dia tetaplah memiliki sifat manusia; egois.

Ia mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian berpacaran dengannya, tapi kemudian ia menghapus friendzone antara dirinya dan Yixing dan menjadikan lelaki bermarga Zhang itu sebagai kekasih keduanya.

Parahnya lagi, Yixing menerimanya begitu saja. Bahkan ia begitu jago berakting ketika Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di sekitarnya.

Yixing melepaskan pelukan Joonmyeon kemudian membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangannya ditempelkan pada dua pipi Joonmyeon yang putih, "Ini sudah terlalu lama, nanti Kyungsoo bisa curiga. Sudah sana kau cepat antar dia pulang."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku mau membersihkan diri dulu, nanti kita bertemu di apartemen."

Joonmyeon mengecup sekilas bibir Yixing sebelum ia meninggalkannya di sana.

Sendirian.

Lagi.

**. . .**

"Xing-ah besok kau tahu malam apa?"

Yixing sedikit memutar badannya ke belakang. Ruang keluarga memang menyatu langsung dengan dapur dan ruang makan, jadi ia bisa melihat Luhan—sepupunya—tengah memasak di sana.

"Sabtu malam, kenapa?"

Luhan mendengus, "dasar jomblo! Besok itu malam minggu tahu!"

"Maaf ya Xi Luhan gege, tapi aku ini punya kekasih kalau kau lupa."

Mata Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak seperti mata orang China kebanyakan—karena sebenarnya matanya agak besar—itu melotot. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menghampiri si sepupu dan menciumkan keningnya dengan pegangan sodet.

"Ya! Itu sakit! Nanti kalau aku berdarah bagaimana, huh? Luhan gege mau bertanggung jawab?"

Luhan tidak lupa kalau Yixing mengidap penyakit hemofilia dan untuk sekarang ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah perkataan sepupunya yang sebenarnya membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Jadi kau belum putus dengan si setan bertopeng malaikat itu, huh?"

"Ge, dia punya nama! Namanya Kim Joonmyeon dan dia tidak memakai topeng!"

Luhan duduk di sebelah Yixing, menatap tajam sepupu tersayangnya itu, "Zhang Yixing, sepupuku yang sangat aku sayangi, kamu tahu resiko dari perbuatanmu kan?"

"Ge, aku tidak ingin memulainya lagi. Kita sudah membahas hal ini jutaan kali. Bahkan sampai melibatkan Minseok gege, pacar bocahmu si Sehun, dan si muka kotak Jongdae."

Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya, "Oleh karena kita sudah membahasnya jutaan bahkan sampai miliaran kali, kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya? Atau jangan – jangan—" matanya memicing tajam, "—si setan bertopeng malaikat itu mengancammu ya?"

Yixing berdiri dari tempatnya, ia menunjuk Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, "Meskipun Joonmyeon begitu jahat dimata gege dan lainnya, tapi dia tidak sampai pernah berbuat hal yang menyakitiku seperti itu!"

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Yixing. Selama ini, ketika dirinya dan nama orang – orang yang disebutkan Yixing tadi mempermasalahkan status Yixing dan Joonmyeon, tak pernah sekalipun Yixing sampai bereaksi seperti ini. Mungkin paling parah saat Yixing berteriak dan membanting seluruh barang yang ada di kamarnya kemudian tidak keluar kamar sampai bujukan Luhan dan Minseok berhasil.

"Dan asal gege tahu, ya, biarpun Joonmyeon menomorduakanku, tapi dia selalu berusaha membagi waktunya denganku. Dia bahkan masih sempat menanyakan kabarku walau dirinya tengah bersama Kyungsoo!"

Luhan baru ingin membuka mulutnya, meluruskan maksud perkataannya tapi Yixing keburu pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**. . .**

Yixing menyentuh layar virtual ponselnya meskipun air mata terus mengalir dan membuat penglihatannya buram. Ia membutuhkan Joonmyeon sekarang.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Joonmyeon-ah!" Ia berseru riang ketika nada tut-tut-tut tergantikan dengan suara lelaki yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya.

"_Xing-ie kau menangis?"_

Yixing reflek menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum meskipun Joonmyeon tidak dapat melihatnya, "aku tidak apa – apa."

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang, _"aku akan segera dat—"_

"Jangan! E-em maksudku tidak usah, kau lebih baik beristirahat saja."

"Kau bertengkar lagi?" Joonmyeon memang tahu mengenai masalah Luhan yang tidak menyukainya. Bukan Luhan saja sih, tapi Minseok, Sehun, bahkan Jongdae yang notabene adalah adik kandungnya saja begitu marah saat tahu kalau dirinya menjadikan Yixing kekasih kedua.

Joonmyeon bahkan sudah sering mendapatkan segala kalimat pedas dari Luhan dan Minseok. Juga jarak kedekatannya dengan Sehun dan Jongdae semakin menjauh. Tapi biar begitu ia tetap egois. Ia tetap mempertahankan Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Ya makanya jangan ke sini. Tapi berhubung besok libur, bagaimana kalau—"

"_Suho hyung!"_

Yixing menghentikan ucapannya, ia biarkan seorang lelaki selain Joonmyeon bicara, _"besok kan libur dan kebetulan di bioskop ada film yang bagus, kita nonton berdua ya?"_

Yixing menggengam erat ponsel di tangannya dengan kesal. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada Kyungsoo karena sudah mengganggu waktunya berteleponan dengan Joonmyeon. Ditambah lagi ia mendahului dirinya yang ingin sekali mengajak Joonmyeon jalan – jalan besok.

"_Aku lihat jadwal dulu ya. Kan besok itu sudah memasuki akhir bulan, mungkin Eomma akan memintaku menemaninya ke supermarket."_

Yixing bersorak dalam hati, itu tandanya ada kemungkinan dia bisa menguasai Joonmyeon selama seharian besok.

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu hyung cepat pulanglah, kenapa masih di sini?"_

"_Ah iya, aku pulang ya. Kau cepatlah tidur, aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit."_

Yixing mendumel, tapi terpaksa ia dengarkan percakapan—yang menurutnya—menjijikkan ini.

Setelah dirasa Joonmyeon sudah menjauh dari rumah Kyungsoo, ia kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Joonmyeon, kau masih di sana kan?"

"_Iya sayang, kenapa?"_

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku—" dirinya merasa ragu, ia takut penolakan yang ia dapat, "—besok libur—" ia sangat takut jika hal sama kembali terulang, "—bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi?"

Hening menyambut setelahnya, Yixing semakin keras menggigit bibirnya.

"_Besok?"_

"I-iya, besok. K-kau bisa kan?"

"_Baiklah."_

Yixing tercekat, tidak percaya, "j-jinjja?"

"_Iya Yixingku sayang. Tapi naik bus tidak apa – apa kan?"_

"Jalan kakipun aku mau!"

Suho terkekeh, _"baiklah, besok bertemu di halte bus dekat apartemenmu jam 9, oke?"_

"Oke!"

"_Sekarang tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Kau juga hati – hati. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Pip.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, Yixing tidak peduli dengan lidahnya yang mengecap rasa besi karena darah dari bibirnya. Ia merasa bahagia karena kali ini dunia berpihak padanya.

_Besok, seharian bersama Joonmyeon! Wohoo!_

**. . .**

Luhan pikir dia akan melihat pintu kamar Yixing terus tertutup sampai beberapa hari ke depan karena pertengkaran hebat mereka semalam.

Tapi nyatanya, tidak!

Ia justru melihat Yixing tengah mengolesi roti dengan selai coklat kacang kesukaannya kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. Tak lupa meneguk susu vanilanya hingga habis dan membersihkan semua peralatan makan itu.

"Xing, kau mau ke mana?"

Yixing tidak menjawab, ia seperti menganggap Luhan tak ada. Dengan masih bersenandung ia memakai sepatu kets pemberian Joonmyeon di hari anniv mereka yang pertama dan membetulkan letak ransel McM kesukaannya.

"Yixing, gege minta maaf, key?"

Yixing memutar kenop pintu kemudian membukanya, "aku mau kencan dengan Joonmyeon."

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mematung mendengar perkataan Yixing karena. . .

. . .biasanya justru Yixing akan bersedih karena Suho memilih pergi berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin, Luhan harus memikirkan lagi sebutan setan bertopeng malaikat darinya untuk Suho.

**. . .**

Yixing merasa aneh sekali ketika mendapati dirinya dan Joonmyeon tengah duduk berdua di kursi agak belakang di bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan pertama kencan mereka hari ini.

Oops kencan? Apa bisa disebut begitu?

Dirinya juga sebenarnya merasa was- was kalau – kalau bertemu dengan teman atau orang yang mengenal mereka. Meskipun mereka hanya orang biasa, tapi tetap saja status mereka ini yang membuat Yixing was – was sendiri.

"Xing-ie, kenapa? Kamu nampak tidak nyaman."

Yixing menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon, "Suho—ah maksudku Joonmyeon, aku takut kita ketahuan!" Yixing sedikit merutuki kebodohannya, bisa – bisanya ia memanggil Joonmyeon dengan nama itu, kan di sini tidak ada Kyungsoo jadi dirinya bebas memanggil Joonmyeon dengan nama aslinya.

Lagipula mereka kan dikenal sebagai teman dekat, masa sama teman dekat sendiri tidak boleh memanggil dengan nama asli?

"Maaf ya Yixing, harusnya kita tidak usah membuat perjanjian itu."

Yixing menggeleng, "tidak, tidak, aku malah takut kalau kita tidak membuat perjanjian soal panggil memanggil nama itu nanti malah Kyungsoo curiga."

Joonmyeon menghela napas, betapa ia semakin merasa bersalah pada kekasih keduanya ini. Yixing begitu menerima semua perlakuannya. Termasuk soal panggil memanggil nama itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Berhubung semua memanggil kita dengan nama panggilan seperti Suho dan Lay. Kita tetap memanggil dengan nama itu ya kalau sedang bersama mereka."_

_Yixing mengangguk setuju, "Iya, tapi kalau sedang berdua kita memanggil dengan nama asli ya, Joonmyeon?"_

_Joonmyeon mengusak rambut Yixing kemudian menyandarkan kepala lelaki itu di bahunya, "iya, tentu saja. Aku boleh kan memanggilmu Xing-ie sebagai panggilan sayang?"_

_Yixing mengangguk lagi, dia benar – benar seorang yang penurut, "Ne, Joonmyeon-ah."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Joonmyeon meyakinkan Yixing bahwa mereka tidak mungkin ketahuan, akhirnya Yixing memulai sesi menjelajah toko buku yang mereka masuki. Sebenarnya Yixing dan Joonmyeon itu bertolak belakang kalau soal buku. Joonmyeon lebih suka mengoleksi komik atau buku – buku bertema detektiv dan Yixing lebih suka mengoleksi novel romansa. Joonmyeon lebih suka tantangan, berbeda dengan Yixing yang bersifat penurut, keseringan pasrah.

Mungkin karena faktor itu pula Joonmyeon berani menjadikan Yixing kekasih kedua dan Yixing pasrah menerima karena telah dibutakan cinta.

Setelah Yixing mendapatkan novel romansa yang selama ini diincarnya, ia menghampiri Joonmyeon dan menepuk bahu kekasihnya itu, "aku sudah mendapatkan novelnya! Kau mau membeli sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku belum punya komik detectiv conan seri yang ini dan ini, aku akan membelinya. Kajja kita ke kasir."

Setelah mereka membayar, Yixing mengajak Joonmyeon ke toko kaset favoritnya. Joonmyeon hanya menuruti saja, sesekali jadi orang yang penurut tidak ada salahnya kan?

Tapi sesampainya di toko kaset, Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan justru mengajak Joonmyeon secepatnya pergi dari sana. Membuat Joonmyeon bingung akan sikapnya.

"A-aku lapar."

Joonmyeon yakin ada sesuatu di toko kaset itu tapi dia akan menanyakan hal itu pada Yixing nanti, "ya sudah kita cari tempat makan dekat sini, ya?"

Setelah mereka berjalan—yang sebenarnya setengah berlari—mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran yang terlihat begitu nyaman. Desaign interiornya bagus karena catnya menggunakan perpaduan warna alam.

Yixing sengaja memilih tempat agak dipojok dan membiarkan dirinya duduk di kursi yang langsung menghadap ke pintu masuk dan membuat Joonmyeon duduk membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Ini menunya, silahkan dilihat."

Joonmyeon membuka buku menu di depannya, begitu juga dengan Yixing. Tapi tentu saja pikirannya tidak tertuju pada menu makanan di depannya karena ia fokus pada orang – orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar pintu masuk restoran.

"Xing, kau sudah selesai dengan menunya?"

Yixing menutup buku menunya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pelayan, "a-aku ingin minum saja."

"Loh? Katanya tadi kau lapar?"

"S-sudah hilang."

Joonmyeon menghela napas, "yasudah kami pesan dua choco smooch pannacota dan dua orange jus, ya?"

"Baik."

Setelah pelayan yang melayani mereka pergi, Joonmyeon memulai aksinya. Ia raih kedua tangan Yixing dan dielus punggung tangannya, "kau kenapa, eum?"

"M-maafkan aku tapi aku tadi melihat—" Yixing buru – buru menghentikan ucapannya kemudian ijin ke toilet.

Joonmyeon yang melihat gelagat aneh Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tiga sosok yang ia kenali tengah memasuki restoran yang sama dengan dirinya.

Niat ingin menyusul Yixing ke toilet tapi namanya sudah keburu disebut oleh sosok yang bermata bulat, "Suho hyung?"

"E-eh Kyungsoo kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya kita yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, hyung." Itu Baekhyun, biar tubuhnya mungil tapi mulutnya seperti cabai. Mudah sekali mengeluarkan kata pedas—satu tipe dengan Luhan.

"Ku dengar dari Kyungsoo, hari ini kau menemani Ibu mu belanja ya?" sosok ketiga—yang paling tinggi diantara mereka, namanya Chanyeol. Dia sebenarnya lebih sering memihak Suho tapi sejak berpacaran dengan Baekhyun dia jadi sosok yang sama menyebalkannya dengan pacarnya.

"Eomma bilang kalau belanja hari ini pasti supermarket ramai. Jadi dibatalkan."

"Lalu hyung di sini? Makan?"

Joonmyeon merutuki Kyungsoo yang jadi ikut – ikutan menanyainya seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ah, dirinya yakin sebenarnya Yixing mengajaknya pergi dari toko kaset bukan karena melihat Kyungsoo, tapi karena melihat Kyungsoo dengan dua orang banyak tanya ini.

"Ini tuan pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati."

"Oh jadi Suho hyung menemui seseorang?" Nah kan, mulut Baekhyun itu memang harusnya dijejali gula setiap hari biar perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang manis – manis saja.

"Iya aku memang menemui seseorang tapi dia sudah pergi karena ada urusan lain."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Apa kita mengenalnya?" dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga harus dijejali gula.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kenapa kalian bertiga bisa ke sini?"

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang diduduki Yixing tadi, "aku lapar dan karena hyung bilang tidak bisa nonton di bioskop bersamaku jadilah aku mengganggu kencan ChanBaek hyung, hehehe. . ."

"Aduh, maaf ya, Kyungsoo, kau pasti jadi obat nyamuk."

Baekhyun mendengus, "huh, enak saja! Justru kami yang malah tidak enak kalau ingin bermesraan di depan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol ikutan tidak terima dengan tuduhan Joonmyeon, "karena Kyungsoo sudah bertemu dengan pangerannya, kami berdua permisi ya, phai~" kemudian segera menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo hanya cekikikan di tempatnya kemudian menatap lapar puding pannacota dan gelas berisi jus jeruk di depannya, "hyung, berhubung orang yang menemuimu sudah keburu pergi, miliknya aku makan, ya?"

Joonmyeon tidak mungkin bilang tidak, jadilah iya mengangguk menyetujui meskipun dalam hati tidak rela karena dirinya dan Yixing baru berkencan selama 3 jam.

_Yixing, ku harap kamu baik – baik saja._

**. . .**

Yixing kembali ke apartemen dengan keadaan 180 derajat berbeda dari pagi tadi. Kalau tadi pagi ia bersenandung, sekarang ia terisak. Kalau tadi pagi ia tersenyum, sekarang ia cemberut. Kalau tadi pagi ia rapi, bersih, dan wangi, sekarang ia kotor, berkeringat, dan bau.

Salahnya menangis sambil berlari dan tidak melihat di belokan gang ada tempat sampah. Jadilah ia tersandung kemudian isinya tumpah di atas badannya.

Sabtu malam atau malam minggu atau malam apapun itu namanya memang selalu sial baginya. Sudah hanya kencan tiga jam, hampir ketahuan oleh kekasih satunya, dan pulang dengan tubuh bau dan kotor karena tertabrak tempat sampah.

Miris sekali.

Luhan tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya fokus mengobati Yixing. Bagaimanapun juga, di saat seperti ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk menyerang Yixing dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Yixing itu sepupu yang dititipkan padanya untuk dijaga. Sudah cukup mereka bertengkar, kemarin adalah yang terakhir dan Luhan tidak ingin menambah luka Yixing lagi. Yixing sudah sering merasakan sakit karena hubungan gelapnya dengan Joonmyeon dan dia tidak mau lagi memaksa Yixing untuk memutuskan Joonmyeon. Yixing sudah besar dan ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Terima kasih ge, kau memang yang terbaik!"

Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan Yixing mencodongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Luhan, "kau satu – satunya keluarga yang ku punya di sini. Bagaimana pun nakal dan susah diaturnya dirimu aku akan tetap menyayangimu."

Pelukan mereka terlepas karena Yixing. Lelaki asal Changsa itu meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya, "ge, saat membersihkan diri tadi aku sudah membuat keputusan."

Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya, ia merasa heran karena dengan tubuh penuh luka begini Yixing masih saja memikirkan masalahnya, "lalu, apa keputusanmu?"

Yixing kembali memeluk Luhan, pelukan Luhan dan Joonmyeon memang terasa berbeda. Luhan membuat dirinya aman dan Joonmyeon membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Aku akan menyudahinya. Malam ini juga."

**. . .**

Joonmyeon mendecakkan lidahnya berkali – kali karena Yixing tidak juga menjawab panggilan darinya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam dan ia belum dapat kabar apapun dari Yixing. Ia begitu khawatir sampai – sampai lupa mengucapkan selamat tidur dan membalas perkataan "aku mencintaimu" dari kekasih kesatunya itu.

Ia jadi merasa kenapa dirinya begitu penurut oleh Kyungsoo tapi selalu egois pada Yixing.

Baru berpikir untuk nekat menemui Yixing di apartemennya tetapi getaran pada ponselnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu.

"Yixing!"

Rasanya lega sekali sampai – sampai suaranya bergema keras di dalam mobilnya.

"_Hehehe... iya ini aku, tidak usah berteriak begitu. Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"_

"Iya, sampai mau mati rasanya!"

"_Nah biar kau tidak mati, sekarang temui aku di lotte world, ya? Kita naik bianglala, bagaimana?"_

"Heh? Malam – malam begini?"

"_Iya, kau harus mau dan aku memaksa, key?"_

"Baiklah, tunggu aku! Jangan kemana – mana sampai aku datang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Yixing ketika dirinya melihat sosok itu berdiri dekat salah satu bianglala, "aku merindukanmu."

"Hmm, aku juga."

Yixing melepas pelukannya kemudian mengajak Joonmyeon untuk memasuki salah satu bianglala kemudian bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak.

Lotte world memang buka sampai malam, apalagi di malam minggu seperti ini. Ya walau kebanyakan kalau sudah malam pengunjung yang masih betah di sana adalah remaja.

Yixing mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Joonmyeon. Mereka berfoto dengan melakukan berbagai pose.

Bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti tepat di bagian atas kincirnya membuat Seoul secara keseluruhan bisa terlihat.

"Seoul bagus sekali kalau di lihat dari atas sini."

Joonmyeon setuju dengan perkataan Yixing, ia memeluk lelaki itu dan ikut melihat pemandangan malam Kota Seoul dari atas bianglala, "kita rasanya seperti berada di luar angkasa dan lampu kota yang kerlap – kerlip itu seperti bintang."

"Joonmyeon-ah."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Dari tadi kamu bicara, sayang."

Yixing meraih tangan Joonmyeon kemudian menggenggamnya. Joonmyeon yang tadi asyik memandangi pemandangan Kota Seoul beralih padanya, "baiklah, aku mendengarkan."

"Tapi jangan memotong sebelum aku selesai, key?"

"Oke."

Yixing terlihat berusaha merilekskan diri, tapi sepertinya gagal karena genggaman tangannya pada Joonmyeon justru mengerat.

"Joonmyeon aku mau kita—" Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mendongakkannya lagi, "aku mau kita putus."

"Apa? Putus? Hahaha. . . jangan bercanda Yixing, ini tidak lucu!"

"Aku serius, kapan aku berbohong padamu?"

"Sekarang! Sekarang kau berbohong padaku."

Yixing menggeleng, "aku sudah memikirkannya, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi, Joonmyeon."

"Kau mau kita putus di tengah suasana romantis seperti ini?"

Yixing menggeram, "Joonmyeon, aku lelah! Aku lelah terus menerus bersembunyi! Aku lelah menjadi orang ketiga diantara kau dan Kyungsoo! Aku lelah!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

"Tapi kau mencintai Kyung—" teriakan Yixing terhenti oleh bungkaman bibir Joonmyeon. Ia melumat dan menghisap bibir Yixing. Rasanya asin karena bercampur dengan air mata Yixing.

Joonmyeon melepas pagutan bibir mereka dan menangkup kedua pipi Yixing dengan tangannya, "kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau mau berhenti?"

Yixing mengangguk, air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya. Joonmyeon menghapusnya dan membawa Yixing ke pelukannya, menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu lama dan dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepasang kekasih adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Kita memang berteman sudah sangat lama. Bahkan sebelum kita mengenal Kyungsoo."

"Tapi aku tetaplah orang ketiga diantara kau dan dia meski kita saling mencintai."

"Dan aku ingin beristirahat dari status orang ketiga ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mau curhat dikit ah, akhir – akhir ini si Junmen kek macam balikan sama Kyungsoo. Gue bukan benci sama Kyungsoo cuma gue udah mengikrarkan diri buat jadi SuLay shipper pas si Kyungsoo ganjen – ganjen sama si Kai (gue suka crack couple tapi SuLay semacam something buat gue). Kalau kayak begitu kan Lay macam pelarian si Suho terus Lay berasa yang jadi orang ketiganya. Kris udah out sih, kalau dia kaga out udah deh gue relain Mama Lay sama itu naga. Mana moment SuLay makin lost, huhuhu . . . Jadi baiknya Mama Lay istirahat aja jadi orang ketiga diantara SuDo.

Tapi sungguh, ini fanfic dibuat bukan maksud apa – apa. Beneran cuma karena kangen sama dunia tulis menulis dan kalimat yang dikasih temen gue itu.

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
